


Something To Talk About

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Friends, New Relationship, community: crystal-nexus, graphic depictions of damage, graphic depictions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage meets Trailbreaker,  and mechs begin to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Talk About

**Author's Note:**

> written for the New Romance at Crystal-Nexus over on DA. I feel a little bit like this Mirage may have been the victim of a personality transfer with Hound, but I also didn’t see him as being whiny, shy or less than utterly confident. He knows who he is and he’s not ashamed of that person, so there’s little reason for him to be a wallflower. (Although two shy mechs with confidence issues hooking up could have been ridiculously adorable.) So, anyway, you get very confident Mirage, who might be too forward—but he’s forward with a good reason. ^_^

Title: Something To Talk About  
Universe: G1  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Mirage/Trailbreaker  
Warnings: robot slash, robo-smoochies  
Notes: written for the New Romance at Crystal-Nexus over on DA. I feel a little bit like this Mirage may have been the victim of a personality transfer with Hound, but I also didn’t see him as being whiny, shy or less than utterly confident. He knows who he is and he’s not ashamed of that person, so there’s little reason for him to be a wallflower. (Although two shy mechs with confidence issues hooking up could have been ridiculously adorable.) So, anyway, you get very confident Mirage, who might be too forward—but he’s forward with a good reason. ^_^

The blue and white mech walked into the common room like he owned the place. His slender form was all sleek lines and grace, and he carried himself with complete confidence. Every optic in the room followed his path, either enchanted by his beauty or surprised at seeing the modern rarity of a noblemech.

He drew a ration from the public use energon station as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Then he crossed the room again, to take a seat at a small gaming table across from a large black mech. The black mech looked at him in surprise as the noble smiled.

“You must be the new tactician.” The blue and white mech took a sip of his energon.

“I… um…” the large mech looked away from the other, focusing his gaze on the datapads that were spread on the small table’s surface. “I-- yes. I’m the new tactician.”

“Base gossip says you’re very good at what you do.” The noble smiled again.

The corners of the black mech’s lip components quirked up at the compliment. “Thanks. I do what I can.”

“According to Prowl, you do it very well.” The slender mech gestured at the game table. “Do you play?”

“Um, a little.” The large mech fidgeted with a datapad. “I didn’t have a lot of time at my last post.”

“Well, we have some time now. If you’d like, I mean.”

“Um… okay.” The tactician looked up then, giving the noble a shy smile. “That might be nice. Thanks.”

“You are welcome.” The noble activated the holographic game pieces as the other mech moved his datapads off the gaming surface. “I’m Mirage.”

“Trailbreaker.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They grew to know each other quickly, despite Trailbreaker’s shyness and the gaps in their social standings. When he wasn’t too nervous to speak, Mirage was delighted to find an active and intelligent mind in the large mech—aside from his proficiency with tactics. Trailbreaker was relieved to find a mech who wasn’t judging him by his lack of ability to interact with others outside a professional setting.

It amazed Trailbreaker that a simple tabletop game had ended up being so very rewarding.

What surprised neither of them was how quickly the base gossips began to tell tales. Gossip was the idle pass time of many a mech with too much time to think, and mechs trapped on a military base without a mission had far too much time to think. The rumors were wide and varied. According to some mechs Trailbreaker was secretly a noble, reformatted into a common mech’s frame to protect him from the Decepticons. According to others, Mirage was as common as aluminum and had simply been living in the Towers as a servant. Still others claimed they were long separated lovers, who simply didn’t want to broadcast their relationship to the rest of the world.

Trailbreaker had been embarrassed by the stories, but Mirage had laughed them off.

“Mechs talk, my friend.” The noble smiled. “I can think of many worse things they could be saying.”

“But you and I... we never…” the tactician stumbled on his words.

“We were never lovers?” Mirage filled in, with another of those amused smiles. “No, but it doesn’t hurt us to allow them to believe it.”

“…Okay.” Trailbreaker stared down at his hands. “But what if—“

Slender, glossy fingers wormed their way around the tactician’s bulkier hand and squeezed gently. “Worry about anything else they might say when they say it. This isn’t the sort of battle you can plan a pre-emptive strike for.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Trailbreaker was sharing a table with Prowl in the common room, going over the last battle with the chief tactician, when Mirage entered the room. The blue and white mech waved absently to him as he crossed the room to fill several energon cubes. When he was finished, the noble crossed the room again, coming over to the table shared by the two tacticians.

Trailbreaker had to suppress a flinch when the intelligence agent draped himself across his back.

“Jazz has me out in the field for the next four cycles.” Mirage stretched a bit and pressed a kiss to the corner of the black mech’s lip components. “I’ll be out near Kalis, if you don’t hear from me.”

Shocked at the other mech’s actions, Trailbreaker had to reset his vocalizer before he could reply. “Be safe, Mirage. I don’t want to have to send a rescue team.”

“I will be.” With a smile and second kiss, the noble stood and made his way to the door.

After Mirage was gone, Trailbreaker turned his attention back to Prowl. The chief tactician was giving him a raised brow-ridge and a slightly amused look. The larger mech immediately ducked his head in embarrassment.

“I swear, I didn’t know he was going to do that.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Five cycles without word from Mirage wasn’t a great cause for worry, though Trailbreaker did find himself fretting about his friend’s well being. Six cycles sent all of Special Operations into a panic. Mirage always sent messages when he would be more than a day late, even if it was just a blip of white noise to let them know he was still online.

The rescue team was formed quickly and efficiently—and Trailbreaker was stunned to find himself tapped for it. He supposed that it did make a sort of sense, though; having a tactician on the field was an advantage, no matter his specialty. And his forcefield would be able to shield the medic while he was doing field repairs, if Mirage was hurt.

That idea made the fuel in his tanks roil uncomfortably. _Please, don’t let Mirage be hurt._

They moved out quickly toward Kalis once the team was assembled and supplied. The trip itself was short, but they had to be careful as the traveled, for fear of drawing the attention of any Decepticon patrols in the area. They wouldn’t do Mirage any good if they got themselves shot to pieces.

Halfway between the base and Kalis, the five-mech team met up with a stumbling, leaking blue and white noblemech.

Mirage was a mess. Scorch marks and several deep burns decorated his left side, and some of the plating on that arm was missing completely. His chest plates were burned and bent inward, indicating a high heat canon blast or a grenade, and the damaged plates were steadily dripping energon onto the ground. The noble’s left optic flickered erratically and threatened to go out at any moment.

Trailbreaker had never seen a more beautiful sight.

The tactician rushed forward, transforming into his root mode so that he could pull the damaged mech into his arms. Mirage collapsed into his chest plates and clung to him with his good arm. Behind Trailbreaker, Ratchet shouted something about compounding the damage and Jazz yelled something about possible booby traps.

None of their concerns mattered as Trailbreaker held Mirage close and thanked Primus that the noble was still alive.

“You came for me.” The intelligence agent said softly.

“I did.” The tactician moved a hand to Mirage’s chin and tipped the noble’s face up gently. “How could I not? Primus, I thought I’d never see you again.”

The blue and white mech smiled faintly. “At least I left you something to remember me by?”

“That, and a whole lot of things I didn’t know I needed to say.”

“Like what?”

“Like this.” Trailbreaker bent down and pressed his lip components to Mirage’s gently.

 


End file.
